Behind The Curtain Extended Scenes
by trina-twilightfreak
Summary: Extended Scenes that were not posted to the actual story.


**A/N: I posted this before and received negative reviews. I'm re-posting it now. I'm not sure what this would entail, but I'm taking a risk. If you feel like you don't want to read this, I understand.**

**Some scenes may not be for too young readers, but sixteen and above can handle it.**

* * *

**~BEHIND THE CURTAIN~**

**Extended Scene, Chapter 8**

**The Seven Minutes of Heaven with Tanya Denali**

**Tanya**

Damn that girl. Like, totally annoying that bitch was. She snatched my Edward from me and I want to slit her throat. I knew Edward was going to pick me for the dance. I could have seriously shimmied my best move to him. I knew the moment he looked at my direction he was going to pick me. Like, I made sure, like, to dress Catwoman, the sexiest costume out there, and like, I didn't want him to get confused where I am so I totally made sure I am easily noticed.

But damned that girl, whoever she is.

Why did Eddie pick her anyway?

"What are we gonna do now Tanya?" Kate was being nosy again. I hate Kate. She is soooooo annoying. She, like, worships me all over, but she can be very over-the-top. I seriously need to get her away.

"What do you think?" I asked that not for her to answer, and as usual, she has no brains at all.

"Oh! I know! We could play games!"

Ha. The bitch has some thoughts sometimes. I smirked.

"Yes. The usual."

I went to the stage again, ignoring the catcalls of the stupid jocks to me but made sure I strut my butt. You know, give them treats once in a while.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Forks," I called out in the mic. That got their attention. "Prince Edward is not here anymore, but that doesn't mean we cannot parrtttyyyyy!" They shouted like the angry teenagers. I know I'm so affecting. Whatever I say, if I emphasize it, they would respond nicely. "I'm thinking that we should have a game. Don't you want a game?" They shouted again. I know I'm a genius. "And I know just the right kind of game for us." I paused dramatically. They hung to my every word. "Seven minutes of heaven!" They shouted again. I'm the best host ever, I know.

"And this will be fun, because we will have a twist. First twist is that we're all masked, so everyone's a surprise."

"_Why don't we have _the_ twist, Tanya!"_ Mike in some superman costume shouted beside me. Well, Mike isn't so bad. I mean, he's also haaawwwt. I just wish he is Edward.

"Shut up, Newton." I said. He just smirked at me.

"Second twist is that we down a glass of "punch" before we come into the backstage." I'm really sooo genius. I even have the backstage prepared before. So now, we have the place to get it on.

"Last twist, no one, and I mean _no one_, tells who they are."

They shouted in response. I giggled. I'm so excited!

"So, let's form the two lines now! Boys, on this side," I pointed my right. "Girls, on opposite.

"This will be different because you will write your costumes on a piece of paper that Kate, I mean, Lioness, will give you. And then, the one opposite you will pick the paper. Oh! I also have the most brilliant idea! Why don't you first ask a question to the one you picked! This will be great." I give the DJ the eye, and he played S&M. I smiled triumphantly. I'm so great. "Don't ask anything personal!"

When everyone's on their places, seated, I went at the head of the line.

"Ready everyone?"

They all shouted their versions of excited.

"All right, the punches please?"

This is what I like about my girls. Jessica the other bitch was fast to bring the tray of punches. I know they are all spiked. This will be great.

"All right, ladies first."

The head of the line, I think she's a bunny, and I'm really excited because I can't know who she is, picked a paper from the bowl Kate was holding. She looked at it and then giggled. "Spiderman!" She says, and her voice was different. She's really hiding her identity.

"All right. Spiderman, what's your question?"

I went towards Spiderman and lowered myself to hand him the mic. He eyed my cleavage, I know he did, even though he has mask. The perv.

"How loud can you be?"

The crowd shouted an "oooohhhh!"

The bunny giggled. "Depends on what you do to me," she says seductively. I'll give it to the bunny, she's good.

"All right. Bunny, your turn to ask the question."

Kate handed her the mic.

"How good are you?"

The crowd "ooohhh"ed again.

"I can be so hot for you, baby."

Another "oooohhhh". This is really fun.

"The punches please," I said. They were handed their drinks and down them.

Both then stood up to go to the backstage. The music was good. It was Sexy Back.

We waited, wanting to hear sounds, and we were not disappointed. Soon, bunny was sighing good. Oh, the intense wait. I wanted to be picked next.

When they came out, they both looked satisfied. I think they went second base. Yes!

"All right, so far so good. How was the experience for you?"

"He's sooo hot!" Bunny says. Yeess! Success!

"All right, next one!"

The game went on and on. I was such a good host. Everyone was sooo happy and eager.

The highlight would probably, aside from mine, was Jessica and Mike. She devoured him even before they went backstage. Loud sighs were heard from her. The guys seemed very excited. The whore was reaaalll good.

When they got out, Jessica was so satisfied. Her hair was a mess. Mike looked satisfied as well.

One funny highlight was when one sexy girl picked one fat boy. She seemed really disgusted. I am too. I mean, he's fat. She can be heard really telling off the boy not to do anything. When they come out, she was shooting daggers.

When I was picked, I measured who picked me. Someone in some batman costume. We click. I'm catwoman. I like it.

"Can you give me what I want?" I asked. I mean, if he can't give me a big O, I don't think I'd like to go in there.

"Yes, and more," he promised. He looked real confident. This will be good.

When he was the one to ask, he asked "are you as sexy as everyone says?"

What the hell he thinks? Of course I am! I'm freaking Tanya Denali. I can make the guy come even when I'm not there.

"Why don't you come and see?" I asked suggestively. He smirked.

We downed our punch, and then we went to the backstage.

Right away, he nuzzled my neck. I like it. He bit me there, hard. That was going to leave a mark.

"Don't bite me too hard. I don't want a hickey," I say.

This game is really good. It's even dark backstage.

And then, he pressed his body to me, and I was immediate to return the favor.

I gave him the oral, and he returned the favor. It was hawwwt. He's really good.

I cried one of the best cries, and he did too.

And when we came out, I was fuullllyyyy satisfied.

"Thanks," I murmured. I was dying to know who he was.

"You're welcome," he says back.

Oh, I wouldn't forget this night. I think I need more of my cries when I get back home.  
But then I remembered Edward again. I hope that girl leave something. I'm sooo going to post it on FB later.

But yes, I need to take care of myself first. Batman made me so horny.

* * *

**A/N: My Tanya is probably not a complete airhead, but she is too shallow, immature, and feels like the world revolves around her. She's a teenager who's acting like a complete teenager.**

**I'm not saying sluts are bad. I'm just saying that she's acting like one. If she's as slutty, but is kind to others, there wouldn't be problems with her and Bella. But here, she's petty, and feels that any threat should be eliminated.**

**Trivia again: Alice and Jasper spent the night outside the Cullen mansion. The Cullen's have a small river. They went there, and one can guess what happened next. Also, yes, they did kiss.**

**Emmett passed out drunk on Edward's room. He missed the whole affair.**


End file.
